The Love Games
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: Kim is not sure about Jack's feelings for her, what will happen when her best friend Hannah comes up with a plan, will it make the two of the closer or only drag them further away from each other ( one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**SO MY FIRST STORY IN THE KICKIN' IT FANFIC CATHEGORY, I USUALLY WRITE AUSSLLY STORIES BUT I REALLY LIEK THE PAIRING KICK AS WELL SO I DECIDED TO GIVE IT A SHOT, ONCE AGAIN THIS IS LOSELY BASED ON MY OWN LIFE AND I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, I WILL BE BACK WITH NEW STORIES HERE TOO IN THE FUTURE! NOW I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE THAN THE STORY LINE... IF YOU LIKE IT REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW, NOW ON TO THE STORY... ENJOY!**

**KIM'S POV**

-"Look Kim, all I am saying is that you can't continue like this!"Hannah's voice is firm as her eyes ar eglued on mine.  
>-"Iiii knoooow, I aaaam juuust noot good enouuugh foor hiim!"I speak in the blur as Hannah does what every good friend should, gives me a bitch slap, that is.<p>

-"Get yourself together honey, any guy would be lucky have you in their life, in fact Jack should be here right now, begging for you to even look at him, to be honest I don't know what you see in that guy, he is so obvious.

-"Hannaaah bheeh nice!" I try to pronounce the words clearly but well I am probably failing, because I can see a smile playing on my best friends lips.

-"I am being nice, sweetie, I am being way too nice, if I would be mean I would go and beat up his sorry ass right now, this moment, but I am being nice and taking care of your drunk ass instead, he has made you cry, do you know how badly I want to beat him up, AGAIN!" Hannah rants on.

-"Buuut hee didn't meeanh to!" I sigh, " Bheshides, I am not that druunk evenh!" I try to keep it together but... why am I even telling you this?`I am fucking failing!

-"Honey you need to really make him get, what he has in you!"

-"Whee are not even datiiing Han!" I whine

-"Well you should be, and we are going to make him understand that!" Hannah tells me firmly as she gets up from my bed where I am currently lying.

-"I'mhh just so fucking tired offf being his shecond choice!"I let out a deep sigh, deeper than any of the sighs before, because I really am tired, I am tired of being anyone's second choice.

-"And we are going to make sure he gets that, first thing in the morning but now you need to sleep of that bad blur of yours, sleep tight flower!" Hannah tells me as she plants a kiss on my forehead and exits the room, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep and after a while of tossing and turning in bed the alcohol takes over my body completely and I fall asleep ,safe and sound in my own bed.

I wake up to find a painkiller and a glass of water on my bedside table. I roll my eyes but decide to take the pill as I start feel the effects of the sun that is making its way, trough the blinders to my room, in small rays. As I gulp down the pill I close my eyes for a moment afterwards, oh dear hangover and the morning after , not in that way though, I think I wouldn't have even thought of getting drunk if it was for that way... I slowly get dressed, making sure not to move too fastly until the painkiller starts to work, I must remember to thank Hannah, when I get down stairs, I am quite positive she stayed the night considering the time I chose to call her to pick me up. As I feel ready, or ready enough to her investigation I make my way downstairs. My mom and dad are out and for what I know my big brother Cameron is staying at Stacy's. Stacy being one of his many girls, because Cameron is not a guy with just one girlfriend, but if I would ever get in a position like his, he would beat the crap out of the guy, since according to him I am his baby sister.

-"What's up sunshine?" Hannah chirps without even turning from the stove.

-"I feel terrible, why do I keep doing this to me!" I groan.

-"Do you want me to answer that?" Hannah giggles.

-"Probably not..." I mutter.

-"You are in looove... Kim, in loooove!" Hannah chuckles as I roll my eyes playfully.

-" I am not I just, well maybe I like this guy but you know him, he is the sweetest guy ever, who wouldn't like him?" I try to reason my feelings.

-"Eeeh me? This girl right here!" Hannah puts her hand in the air as I shoot her a glare "What? HE made you cry Kimmy!"

-" How many times do I need...!"

-"...To tell me not to call you that... too many sweetie, too many... and you are going to have to tell me that way too many times in the future too darling!" Hannah laughs and I groan again.

-"It's not funny!"

-"It is!" she insists as I drop down besides the kitchen table.

-" Eat up!" she tells me placing a plate with breakfast on it, in front of me.

-"I'll be fat!" I whine looking at the bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, tomatoes, and the ham.

-"Shut your mouth and eat up, I know you want to head to practice soon, it's Saturday and We don't wanna cut your 'drool over Jack'- time short honey, do we?" I send her a glare but start eating because even if she is totally annoying, somehow she is right, we definitely don't!

-"So how about the plan!" Hannah speaks up after a while of silence only interrupted with our forks clinging against the procaine plaits.

-"Do we have to?"

-"Yes!"

-"Fine, what's the plan?"

-"How about we make him jealous!"

-"But how!?" I didn't want to sound like it was getting interesting but somehow I still felt intrigued.

-"There is that Jerry guy, go and flirt with him...!"

-"With jerry, he is Jacks best friend, that is not going to work.." I whine.

-"Stop being so pessimistic! Fine what about that Milton guy!"

-"Milton?" I burst out in laughter.

-"I take that as a no..." Hannah mutters."Was there not a guy called Eddie at the dojo, him then?"

-" He moved, and even if he didn't nope, not in a million years!" I tell Hannah who rolls her eyes.

-"The guy who is coaching you, your sensei, or whatever a karate teacher is called..."

-"Rudy, what about him?"

-"Exactly what about him..." it takes a while to me to understand her hint, but when I do I let out a groan...

-"No, no, no are you trying to kill me here Hannah? Absolutely not, I am not going to flirt with Rudy, NO! What were you thinking?"

-"Quit being such baby, okay let's say none of the guy's from the dojo...there has to be someone..." As if on cue, my brother walks in with his friend, Elias walk in to the kitchen.

-"Hi sis!" Cameron ruffles my hair while he walks by to get him a plate.

-"Your such a bitch!" I groan and he just walks to the cupboard chuckling to himself.

-" What's up beautiful!" Elias sends me a flirty smile and Hannah gives me a meaning smile.

-"Hi Elias" I mutter

-" Ýammy, this is good... actually it tastes like heaven, can I get your number!" my brother moans as he stuffs his face with Hannah's food.

-"Burn in hell Cameron!" Hannah send my brother a glare and he chuckles again.

-"Will you join me, I mean as hot as you are I am sure you won't fit in, in heaven!" Cameron winks as Hannah rolls her eyes before it occurs her and a sneaky smile takes over the annoyed groan.

-"Is that so, quite funny since last time you told me I was an angel sent from above, try to make up your mind sweetie!" Hannah send him a wink back as me and Elias laugh at Cameron's face.

-" Look all I am saying that you and me there is no way it will end up badly... you are perfect!" Cameron continues with his usual speech that usually make girls week in their knees but not Hannah no, that's one of the many reasons why she is my best friend.

-"And you are not, but your right it wouldn't end up badly it would end up in hot fucked up mess, so no, not interested Cameron!" Hannah mutters.

-"Not as hot as you!"

-"What?"

-"The mess you know, " Cameron explains.

-"Seriously your brother is out of his mind!" Hannah groans as she exits the Kitchen.. shaking her head furiously.

-"Don't leave me babe..." Cameron whines as he follows her...

-" He is simply stupid..." I mumble as I continue eating.

-"But kind of funny!" Elias smiles taking a plate to himself.

-" I don't know why you consider him your best friend..." I mutter more to myself than him.

-"I have my reasons..." Elias sends me a wink, and I can't help the blush that is forming on my cheeks.

-"So..."

-"Soo..." Elias smiles "Any plans for tonight?"

-"I was hoping you would tell me..."

-" Huh?"

-"Yeah are you taking me out or something?"

-"I... "

-"Great, so here is my number," I quickly grab the marker from the fridge door and write down my number on his arm." I'm waiting for your call!"

-"Okay..." Elias looks confused and as he let's it sink in I am already on my way out.

-"Pick me up from the dojo..." I yell over my shoulder as I grab my bag with my karate stuff and exit the house.

-"I will!" Is the last words I hear before the door closes behind me.

-"So, you left pretty early yesterday, what happened ?" Jack asks

-"I don't know, well I do know that I got wasted and called Hannah to take me home..." I huff as I strike another hit at the brunette who quickly blocks it and returns it, I buckle down and smirk remembering Hannah's plan.

-"Why would you get wasted your smarter than that Kim!" Jack asks confusion visible in my eyes.

-"Something about feelings and a guy..." I mutter to myself.

-"Look never do that again, any guy would be lucky to have you!" I am not sure if I am just imaging it but I could have sworn that his eyes turn just a little bit darker when he says it.

-"Don't you worry about me, I am always going to be fine in the end Jack, besides this guy is picking me up later, so I think getting drunk succeeded!" I try to shrug it off like it is no big deal but I still feel kind of excited about the date.

-"Oh...!" Jack looks at me and his expression changes, I am not sure if it is a good thing though because something in his whole existence suddenly makes me just wanna go and hug him.

-"Yeah, it's nice I guess! He is nice I guess!" I try to make it less awkward than it already is but as you guessed I just fail miserably.

-"I bet he is!" Jack scoffs, " I really need to go and find Jerry now, if you excuse me!

-"Oh okay...!" I want to yell sorry after him but that would just be weird and stuff so I decide against it and give the closest dummy just a hard strike before I exit to the locker room.

I am not sure what to do with Jack I think, as I walk in the locker room trying hard to get ready and look as pretty as possible. I open the locker and shove in my stuff in it before I shut it, I am just about to strip down and head to the showers when I heat the door open and hide in there instead, hoping that the one coming in is not going to have a shower. I hear the guys talk and recognize the voices instantly, looking down at my almost bare body I decide it is better to stay where I am.

-"You totally like that chick!" Jerry chuckles as Jack lets out an annoyed groan.

-"So what if I do, she is amazing, so funny and smart and she makes me laugh..."

-"And she is smoking hot!" I can imaging Jerry smirking at Jack who lets out another groan.

-"Well yes but that is not the point Jerry, the point is there is nothing I can do, I just have to forget about her and move on!"

-"Grow some balls Jack!" Jerry

-"Me? Mine are bigger than yours!" Now I can imaging Jack smirking and as the two boys exit the room I groan, guys...

I take a quick shower trying to get the thought out of my mind, Jack likes someone? It's no big deal, ok? Kim get yourself together! I try to find my stuff until but can't, I was sure I put them in my locker.. I didn't put them in J...shit! As I slowly open my friends locker I groan as I see my clothes on the floor, and that's when I spot it, the picture of a beautiful blond girl, I quickly get my stuff and change before I march out of the locker room not looking back even once!

The date is going great, okay not, because even if Elias is cute and funny and everything can't get Jack and that blond girl out of my mind and as Elias excuses himself to the bathroom I grab my phone and decide to text Jack about it.

JustKim: Hi, jackey!

Jackeybear: Give it a rest Kimmy!

JustKim: Never call me that!

Jackeybear: So what's up Kimmy?

JustKim: Jaaaack!

Jackeybear: Okay okay, but seriously what's up?

JustKim: Nothing much, I am on this date and the guy just went to the bathroom...

Jackeybear: Oh okay... cool!

JustKim: So today at practice I kind of overheard you guys talking while in the locker room.

Jackeybear: Omg! I can explain Kim, I didn't tell you because

JustKim: It's cool Jack I get it! I saw her picture in your locker, your girl friend is very pretty!

Jackeybear: My what? Wait you mean Isabelle?

JustKim: Yeah the blond girl...look I need to go now Elias is coming back...

Jackeybear: Oh yeah Isabelle my girlfriend... okay go and have fun with your bf... here is a wild thought btw why don't we (the four of us) all go out on a double date, sometime?

JustKim: I'll think about it!

Jackeybear: See you at practice Kimmy!

JustKim: Gosh you are so annoying!

After the date I really don't know how to feel, I mean dating Elias was not that bad, but the fact that Jack has a girlfriend just makes me wanna cuddle down in my bed and cry my heart out. Groaning I open the door with my keys and lock it behind me

-"Im home Cameron...CAMERON!"

My eyes fly wide open in shock as I find Cameron sitting on the couch kissing a girl, but not just any girl...

-"HANNAH?"

-"Omg Kim! this is not what it looks like!" Hannah jump off ( I would like to say the couch but the reality is different) Cameron.

-"Don't talk to me!" I scream as I make the run upstairs and slam my door shut, making sure it is locked I finally fall on my bed crying.. I hate my life, I seriously hate my life! And with shaking hands I pick up the phone and start texting Jack until I remember that he now has a girlfriend and everything is jst fucking awkward!

After a few minutes of a mental break down I gather what is left of my pride and open the door, walking downstairs to talk with Hannah, she is however my best friend, I find her sitting at the couch alone this time.

-"Hi!" I whisper and she meets my eyes with an apologizing smile.

-"Hi!"

-"So before you go off apologizing I just want you to know that you are my best friend, whatever happens!" I tell her and she smiles.

-"And you are mine, Look Kim I would never date Cameron, not behind your back, he just got me off guard and I didn't have the time to react properly!" Hannah tells me looking me straight in the eyes.

-"Hannah it's okay, if you want to date Cameron then go ahead, I'm totally okay with it!" I tell her with an assuring smile.

-" I really don't Kim Cameron is just gross!"

-"If you do it's okay Han, just promise me you won't let him break your heart!"

-"Look Kim, I really don't wanna date your brother, and if someone would get heartbroken it would be him, I promise!"

-"Good!"

-"Good! So how was practice pumpkin?"

-"It was terrible, Jack has a girlfriend Hannah, a girlfriend!" And that is where I break down crying

-"Omg I am so sorry Kim!"

-"It's not your fault Han, it's not your fault he has a girlfriend!" I manage to say between the sobs

-"Oh come here baby!" Hannah reaches her arms around and I run into her hug letting her embrace myself.

-"Why was I so stupid Han?"

-"shhh...!"

-"I can't believe I am actually doing this!" I mutter as Hannah stands behind me and gives me an approving smile.

-"Go and show him what he is missing!"

-"Tell me why I agreed to go on a date with him and his stupid bimbo girlfriend!"

-"Be nice Kimmy!"

-"Stop calling me that!" I groan as I see Elias's blue car park outside my house."I'll be back at nine, be nice and please if you decide to make out with my brother do it n his room!"

-"Oh get over yourself Kimmy!" Hannah rolls her eyes and I open the door to Elias "have fun babe!" she yells after me.

-"Hi!" I tell the girl and the silence is awkward!"

-"Kim right, Jack has talked about you so much..." The girl gives an annoyed glare and Jack shrugs his shoulders, great another awfully jealous girlfriend...

-"So this looks good!" I tell Elias who agrees putting an arm around my shoulders.

-"So what do you do Elias?" Jack the n suddenly asks making me jump a bit.

-"Oh nothing I play Hockey every once in awhile"

-"A hockey player?"

-"He is very good though!" I put in my effort and flash Elias a flirty smile.

-"Really Isabelle here is an excellent writer, she is the publicts in the school paper!"

-"Jack!" The girl gives Jack an annoyed glare.

-" Well Elias is getting in to the collage one year in advance!"

-"How cool you know Isabelle just won a beauty pageant?"

-"No way! Congratz, Elias is actually going to study aboard to France!"

-"Really Well Isabelle..!"Jack doesn't get to finish when Elias coughs.

-"Would you like to grab a drink by the bar Isabelle?"

-"I would love to!" Isabelle smiles and we look stunned as our dates leave the table.

-"Well that was..."

-"Awkward" Jack fills in

-" Well I was going to say weird, how about we agree to never go on a double date again?"

-"Yes sounds like a plan!"

-"Good!"

-"Oh Kim, I need to tell you one thing though!"

-"Okay go ahead!"

-"Isabelle is not my girlfriend, she is my cousin!"

-"What?"

-"Look I got jealous when you went on a date with that Elias guy.. so I kind of got her to agree to pretend to be my girlfriend...!"

-"But why..."

-"Don't you see it, I really like you!"

-"You do?"

-"YES!"

-"Omg... I-I -I really like you too Jack!"

-"Good!" he whispers taking a step closer to me and I catch my breath. "Then you won't mind if I kiss you!"

I don't hesitate to press my lips on is and he kisses me back, and everything is perfect. And in some weird twisted way Hannah's plan actually worked, not that I am going to tell her that...

-"I really, really, really you Kimmy!" Jack whispers to my ear.

-"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I snap before I kiss him again.


	2. Reviews

**In this one shot I am going to try out having another page for the reviews since I hate deleating the real chapter :)**

**KICKLOVE ****chapter 1 . secs ago**

**I loved it, can you write a second chapter! Pliiiz!  
><strong>_-Thanks! Sorry I am going to keep it as a one shot of you liked it you could go and check out some of my Auslly one shots though! :)_


End file.
